Pirates of the Caribbean: World's End with Love
by Lela333
Summary: Lady Skye de Masco has outlived three husbands...all the while loving one other man. When she recieves, in two letters, the news that Captain Jack Sparrow is dead but there is something she can do to bring him back to life...there's nothing that can stop
1. Chapter 1

It was a time when Kings ruled the land and lands beyond. It was a time when pirates owned the sea and the treasures it hid. It was a time of betrayal intermixed with lies and love governed the actions of many.

King James ruled with a firm but kind hand. By his side, his pretty Spanish wife, Anne, reigned over the court. By day it was a time of pressing matters that plagued the kingdom. But by night…it was a swirl of color, passion, mystery and intrigue.

Beyond the court, lay the land and beyond the land lay the sea. And within the sea…there was the Caribbean. King James valued his islands as ports for his ships and as rewards. Those who where good to the crown could hope for a coveted spot on the one of the islands. To be a Governor was a great honor.

It had been many years since Ireland had given the crown trouble. Once a sore spot in the side of a ruling monarch, the passionate natured people had cooled their heels and their tongues. The most famous of all the Irish was a young woman. A woman by the name of Lady Skye de Masco. She was an amazing woman, being only twenty and having already outlived three husbands. She was enormously wealthy because of her departed husbands. She owned gold, land and ships…three things that made her valuable to the crown. Ordinarily King James wouldn't have hesitated to call upon her for her help but as it was, the crown owed a good deal to Skye.

Skye's marriages had been political marriages to aid the crown. Her first husband had been Lord Robert Kerry, a fat, abusive man who had used Skye miserably but had died of a heart attack. He left behind a widow of eighteen who was now one of the richest women in England. James had then called on Skye and matched her with Duke Jean du Piermont. The Duke was a quiet man who lived on a small island called Belle Marie. The arrival of fiery Skye had been a slap in the face to him but within one month, he was happily paying court to his exquisitely beautiful Irish wife. Skye's aloofness began to slip as her husband strived to do anything her heart desired. But happiness in this marriage was not for Skye. The Duke died four months after their marriage from an epileptic fit. He left behind a saddened nineteen-year-old Duchess who now found herself with two countries in debt to her: England and France. She was also left with her own island, a title, and a tripled fortune.

She returned to the court of King James and there instantly befriended the pretty young Queen who was fascinated by the Duchess Skye. And it was at court that Skye first met Adam de Masco. The tall, board shoulder Englishman with an air of exciting danger that intrigued Skye. The rumor that ran through the court like a wild fire was that Lord de Masco was a pirate who made his ever-growing fortune off the Spanish. And as long as de Masco was praying off the Spanish, King James welcomed him. In fact, King James encouraged de Masco and rewarded him the hotter the rumors became. De Masco's name was tied to the pirating and pillaging of four large Spanish gallons. None of the court was surprised when Queen Anne was spotted in court with a fantastic necklace of Spanish gold and emeralds the size of a lady's fist around her neck.

King James found an excellent way to reward his pirating friend. He dispatched an invitation to Adam to come and enjoy the court. The night Adam arrived, a masked ball was in full swing. Adam stood by the King's side, his simply black suit, complete with sword, tri-cornered hat, and devilishly good looks. And then Skye had appeared. She had been dressed in black velvet and styled as a pirate queen. Adam…was smitten. Within three minuets, he was shouldering aside the other court dandies that surrounded Skye and had swept her away.

The marriage of Lord Adam de Masco and Duchess Skye du Piermont was the occasion of the year. The land had never seen a more beautiful couple and Adam and Skye where toasted all around.

Adam instantly whisked his lovely little wife away to his home on Lundy Island. But that very night, Spanish Dons invaded Lundy Hall and Lord de Masco was killed.

The murder of Lord de Masco almost caused England and France to turn on Spain. The new Lady de Masco had sense enough as she slipped and fell in her husband's blood to order the men responsible caught before they set foot off the island. Drenched from head to toe in blood, she stood in the hall and looked coldly at the caught men. She made a ghastly sight standing there but with a firm voice she ordered all the Spanish Dons killed. Their bodies where thrown back onto their ships and the ships sailed back to Spain with rotting carcasses in their holds.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye de Masco stood at the highest point of Lundy Island, arms folded and faced the sea. She had bathed and was clean now. But she didn't think the warm, sticky feeling of her husband's blood would ever leave. She rubbed her arms and shuddered. She closed her eyes and tried to pushed the images away…but they remained.

Waves crashed on the rocks all around her and drenched her but she didn't move. The sea battered her that way the world was. The sea spray and her tears became one.

"Hello love."

Skye didn't move. "He's gone, Jack. He's gone."

Familiar hands wrapped around her waist. "You didn't need him anyway. You've always had me."

Skye's eyes closed as she was pulled back against a firm chest. "Jack…" she whispered. She turned. "Hold me," she whispered fiercely. "Hold me or I shall die!"

Captain Jack Sparrow clasped her close. His braids brushed the top of her head and jangled softly in the breeze. "I don't think you're capable of dying, love."

Skye clung to him as if she was drowning and he was her only hope of living. "The blood…it was every where…I stepped in it and I fell. It was all over me, Jack," she gasped. She pressed her face to his chest and shook her head. "All over me!"

Jack rubbed her arms and looked at her. His brown eyes glittered wildly as usual but…his face was serious as he looked at her. "It's gone now, Skye. All of it. There's none left on you."

"Take me away." Skye pressed close to him and listened to his steady heartbeat. She smell the sea on him…she could smell the freedom. "Take me away with you, Jack."

"I can't do that, love. This world…this glittering world you live in is very much different from mine." Jack nuzzled her hair. "It wouldn't be fair of me…"

"Jack, I grew up at sea. I can wield a sword better than you. I own my own ships. Jack…" Skye pleaded. "I've begged you for years…take me with you."

"I have nothing to offer you, Skye," Jack said quietly. "I'm a washed up pirate who barely manages to keeps himself alive. I drink rum, love, and not water. Why, even my vein are filled with rum…not blood."

"And I drink it right along with you."

Jack grinned. "Aye, that you do, love. And you hold it remarkably well."

"Jack," Skye whispered. "I've lost three husbands. I can take no more."

"You'll never loose me."

Skye placed a slim finger over his lips. "Don't say that. Don't even think it. None of us are immortal."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "I don't know about that, love. That still remains to be determined about myself."

Skye smiled weakly. "I don't know what I would do without you, Jack."

"Live on, my love," said Jack. He waved a hand at the sea. "You are free again."

Skye clung to him as the sea mingled with her tears. "Free…" she turned and pressed her face to his chest. "Not hardly."

The court of King James broke out into an uproar when news of Lord de Masco's death at the hands of the Spanish arrived and dark eyes where turned on the Spanish Queen that sat beside the English King. But the hostile court watched in amazement as the once again widowed Skye de Masco, a vision in black velvet and diamonds, stepped through the doors and glided like a dark vision through the small groups that stood about. Perfectly poised, she knelt before the King and Queen and pledged them her loyalty. Then she kissed the Queen's small hand and left.


	3. Chapter 3

A knock at the door made Skye look up. She frowned slightly and nodded at the maid. Then she turned back to the mirror and studied the face that was staring back at her. Her full red lips needed no cosmetics to encourage anyone to kiss them and they where parted slightly to display her fine white teeth. Her high cheekbones and slim nose gave her a regal, aristocratic look. Finely arched eyebrows displayed the pretty shape of her beautiful eyes, which glowed bright green with pent up Irish fire and surpressed passion. Thick dark lashes covered them neatly. A glorious mass of thick black hair was skillfully caught up with ruby combs and thick fat curls bounced down around her slim neck and creamy shoulders. Her red silk and black velvet dress was the latest fashion, straight from Paris. Though she hardly needed it, Skye's petite waist was showed off to perfection with a corset that also pushed her fine breasts up dangerously over the ruby studded neckline of the dress. The low cut scooped line also displayed a black gold necklace with a fat ruby dangling between her breasts temptingly. The sleeves ended at the elbows and expensive black Spanish lace trailed down to her fingertips. Her slim hands displayed three different ruby rings of different sizes and cuts.

"My lady?"

Skye turned. She stood instantly to her feet at the sight of the dark man standing in the doorway, hat in hands. "Leave us," she ordered the maid crisply. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I have been sent by Tia Dalma." The man accent was heavily tinged with Jamaican.

Skye raised an eyebrow. "By Tia Dalma?"

"Yes, my lady," the large black rumbled. He held up two sealed letters. "I was instructed to bring you these and wait for your reply."

Skye took the letters slowly. She cracked the heavy black seal on the first one and scanned it quickly. She gasped and sat down slowly, still reading. Great tears filled her eyes. "It cant be." She threw the letter to the ground and ripped the other one open. "Oh God, no." The letter followed the other one to the floor. She looked at the man. "What's your name?"

"Tyron, Ma'am."

Skye took a deep breath. "How long since you left Tia Dalma?"

"Exactly nine days."

"He's been dead for almost two weeks," Skye said softly…to herself. She stared at nothing for a long moment. Then she picked the letters up again and read them slowly. She took a deep breath and looked up.

While Tyron's expression remained unchanged, his dark eyes flicked at the change he saw in Skye.

Her green eyes had hardened and her lips where pressed together thinly. "Tyron, I'm going to give you a letter and I want you to take it to the tavern called 'The King's Palace.' Can you find it on your own?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You are to give it to Captain Shaun O'Malley and none other." Skye stood, carefully refolding the letters. As she stood there, a shadow of pain passed through her eyes. But it was gone as quickly as it had come. She went over to the door and opened it. "Jane!"

The maid reappeared. "Yes, Lady Skye?"

"Finish my hair," Skye said calmly. "Then I must see the Queen immediately." She sat back down at her dressing table and opened a drawer. She pulled out a sheet of paper and a quill. She quickly composed her letter and sealed it. She held it up and Tryon came forward and took it. "Remember: Captain Shaun O'Malley at the King's Tavern."

When Tyron was gone, Skye's hands fell into her lap. She looked at herself in the mirror and a tear slipped down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away and closed her eyes. "Hurry, Jane. Hurry!"

"I need to see the Queen."

"Why, Lady Skye, what are you doing here?"

Skye smiled sweetly and dipped a deep curtsy. "Your Majesty, I did not expect you."

King James smiled. "What brings you here, Lady de Masco?"

"Much, my lord. Much. Is the Queen about?"

"Have a seat and I shall fetch her."

Skye sat down regally. She felt proud of herself. Her composure had not crumbled yet. For a moment, she let herself think. He was gone. Dead. She would never see him again…never feel his lips touch hers…unless…

"Skye!"

Skye came back to the present with a snap. She stood. "Queen Anne." She curtsied, her red skirts billowing around her. "I have come to beg for help. England's help."

Instantly she had the royal couple's attention.

James seated his wife and then drew a chair up beside her. "What can we do for you, Skye? Lord knows you've done enough for England."

"I'm leaving England…there's something I must do. Someone I must find."

"But how can we help?" asked Anne.

"I need letters of mark."

James blinked. "Letters of Mark?"

"Yes. Several. For myself included."

Anne gasped. "For yourself? Skye, where are you going?"

Skye smiled slightly. "I'm going to the Caribbean…and beyond. I also need a letter of introduction to a Governor Swann. I believe he resides over Port Royal."

"I know Witherby Swann. But…" began James.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies, my lord," said Skye. "I need those letters of mark and a letter to Governor Swann."

"Of course," said James. "Is that all?"

"No," said Skye. "I need to close the port at Lundy Island until I return. No English ships are to dock there."

"I understand," James said calmly. "When do you need those letters?"

"Before the hour is out."

"I say Skye, where's the fire?"

"In my heart, Shaun." Skye swept up the gangplank. "Is everything loaded?"

"Everything as you ordered."

"Where's the fellow who came to you with the letter?" asked Skye as she removed the hood of her heavy black cloak.

"I am here, my lady."

Skye looked at him. "Good." She looked at her Captain. "Raise anchor. I'll be in my cabin."

Captain Shaun O'Malley clicked his heels together and bowed slightly as Skye went past him. He watched her go. "Magnificent," he whispered. Then he turned. "Raise the anchor!"


	4. Chapter 4

Skye pulled off her cloak and tossed it over a chair. She locked the door and stood there for a long moment. She felt the ship set sail and just for a moment…she let the sea rock her.

Tears filled her eyes and at long last, her composure crumbled. She fell across the bed and sobbed as if her heart would break. She covered her face with her hands to hide herself from the world that seemed determined to break her.

But after a moment she sat up. "I won't give in," she murmured. "I've not been beaten yet." She stood and went over and washed her face. She faced herself in the mirror. "Not by a long shot," she said fiercely.

She was dressed in a white shirt and tight black pants. Her tiny black boots hugged her calves and her thick black hair was pulled back into a simple French braid. Around her waist was a black belt with a silver sword and two pistols.

She pulled out the sword and studied its blade with a practiced eye.

There was a light knock at the door.

"Come in." Skye unlocked the door. She tilted her blade to the light and admired the reflection.

"Are you ready to tell me what's going on?" asked Shaun as he came in. He tossed himself into a chair and regarded her with lazy green eyes.

Skye didn't even look at him.

Shaun studied his sister's face and his eyes sharpened. "You've been crying."

"Jack's dead," Skye said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Shaun came to his feet.

"He's dead." Skye's voice trembled and she lowered the sword until the point touched the floor. She looked away.

Shaun grabbed her and turned her to face him. "How? When? Where?"

"He went searching for Davy Jones' Chest."

Shaun stared at her. "I thought that was a myth."

"No, it wasn't," Skye said. "Jack owed Davy…too much."

"What did Jack owe?" demanded Shaun.

"His soul. Or the soul of another."

"But why?"

"Davy Jones raised the _Black Pearl_ for Jack thirteen years ago. They made a bargain. Jack had thirteen years on the _Pearl_ but then he owed Davy Jones 100 years before the mast of the _Flying Dutchman_. Or the soul of another…"

"So there is truth…?"

"Yes." Unbidden tears filled Skye's green eyes. "The sea monster…it took the _Pearl. _ And Jack with it."

"I don't believe it," Shaun said instantly. "I can't believe that Jack…"

"He was chained to it," Skye said bitterly. Her cheeks flushed. "He was chained! Some bitch…Elizabeth Swann…" she snarled. "She chained him to it! Said the monster was after him and that the others needed a chance to get away. She chained him and left him!" She stabbed her sword point into the floor and shrieked in rage.

Shaun clasped his sister to him. Horror filled his green eyes. "Oh Jack," he said. "Jack." He was probably the only person in the whole world who knew what the half-crazed pirate meant to Skye.

"He…he died bravely, Shaun! He died bravely." Skye hated herself for the tears that came but she couldn't stop them.

"Of course he did," said Shaun. "Despite what people said…Jack was brave."

Skye reached into her pocket and produced the two letters. "Tia Dalma wrote me."

"Tia Dalma? The fortune teller?"

"Yes."

"I didn't even know she could write."

"She wrote me. The crew from the _Pearl_, along with Elizabeth Swann and another…came to see her after Jack died. Of course…she already knew." Skye looked up. "Shaun…she says there's a way. A way to get Jack back."

"How?" Shaun asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. But I'll do it. Even if it kills me…I'll do it."

"Skye, don't do anything too rash…"

"I would do anything for him, Shaun," Skye said quietly. "He's the only man I've ever loved."

Shaun sighed and ran a hand through his black curls. "What else did Tia Dalma say?"

"That she told the crew and Elizabeth and a man named William Turner that there was a way to get Jack back. But to do it…they needed a Captain who had been to the ends of the earth and back."

"Barbosa?" Shaun guessed dryly.

"Of course," said Skye. "We're using my ship."

"Skye!" gasped Shaun. "You're not thinking of…"

"Of course." Skye walked over to her desk and held up a sheaf of papers. "Letters of mark, signed by the King himself for us all."

"You can't sail under pirate colors."

"I can and I will," said Skye and her green eyes flashed. "I've closed Lundy Island to other ships if we need to go there."

"But…"

"Our heading is Tia Dalma's home. You know the way," said Skye.

Shaun sighed. "Alright."


	6. Chapter 6

Shaun lifted Skye out of the long boat and set her on the porch. Then he climbed out behind her.

Tyron had already gotten out but was waiting for them. He opened the door of the hut that was sitting on silts, sticking out of the swamp water.

"Tia Dalma?" Skye stepped in. She frowned as a snake slithered across her boot. "Get lost!" she snapped.

The snake slid off into the shadows silently.

"I see your temper hasn't improved much, my dear."

Skye looked up. "Tia Dalma." She stepped into the room, ducking to avoid the many baskets, jars, and roots hanging from the fortuneteller's roof.

Tia Dalma sat at her table, smiling at Skye, displaying her blackened teeth. Her black eyes glittered in the dimly lit room and her waist length braids brushed against her cheeks. Her dark skin made her look like a shadow. She glanced past Skye. "Shaun O'Malley…you have ventured here again…after you swore not to."

"My sister needed me."

"Ah, but so does Jack."

"And Jack as well," Shaun said evenly, refusing to move even an inch more into the room.

"Tell me what I must do," said Skye. The hood of her cloak was resting on her head but her eyes where begging Tia Dalma.

Tia Dalma's eyes moved.

Skye looked behind Tia Dalma. "Barbosa!"

"Aye, girly, here I be." Barbosa stepped into the light, his monkey perched on his shoulder. His ever-present green apple was clutched in his hand. "I can't believe that I be going to save the very man that killed him."  
Skye ran to him. "Forgive him! Please…please, forgive him and help me." She placed her hands on his chest. "I'll give you anything. Anything you could ever want…"

"I'll be remembering that," said Barbosa. He looked at Shaun. "Is this the captain of your ship?"

"No," said Shaun. "My sister owns the ship. Therefore when she is on board, she is captain."

Barbosa looked at her and bowed slightly, mockingly. "Ah…Captain."  
"You'll be captaining," said Skye. "And you take orders from me and me alone."

"Of course." Barbosa grinned.

Skye turned to Tia Dalma. "Where do I go now?"

"First, you go to Port Royal. There you'll find Jack Sparrow's crew."

Skye's eyes narrowed. "Aye, and there I'll find Elizabeth Swann."

Tia Dalma smiled. "And what is your quarrel with Lady Swann?"

"She's no lady," Skye said evenly. "And I intend to kill her."

"Kill her? Why?" asked Tia Dalma.

"She chained Jack to that ship and left him to die."

"You do not think that he stayed on his own accord? For a captain to go down on his ship…that is the greatest honor. Jack was never acquitted much honor in his life." Tia Dalma watched Skye closely. "You do not think that he at last chose this great honor for himself?"

"No." Skye's eyes where blazing with green venom. She gently placed her fine hands on the table and leaned forward. "Tell me what happened."

"Do you really wish to know?"

"You know what happened. And I want to know," Skye said quietly.

Tia Dalma looked at her for a long moment. "The monster pursued the ship…under order from Davy Jones himself. What Jack Sparrow wanted most in this world…was love. And so did Elizabeth Swann. She fancied herself to maybe be falling in love with him."

"Was she?"

"That I cannot tell you. Only she can tell you that."

"Did he love her?" asked Skye.

"He loved love." Tia Dalma smirked. "You need never fear, Skye. Not even I could tear your heart away from him. He loves you and you alone."

Skye smiled slightly. "Go on."

"The girl kissed him. And while she did, she chained him to the mast."

"And left him." Skye's voice dripped with contempt.

"Aye. She left him."

"Why?"

"She thought the creature pursued him and not the ship. She sought to save the one with great destiny…William Turner…the man who loved her."

"Loved?" Skye had caught the word. "Does he no longer?"

"He saw her kiss Jack."

"Did he see her chain him?"

"No," said Tia Dalma. "Jack managed to free himself. But the monster was already there."

"Could he have saved himself?" Skye whispered.

"Maybe yes. Maybe no," said Tia Dalma. "The creature roared in his face." She smiled slightly. "And returned Jack's hat."

Skye smiled as well. "I'm sure Jack had something to say."

"He said 'Hello Beastie.' And then he hurled himself at it, sword drawn."

Skye closed her eyes. "Oh Jack," she whispered. "How could you?"

"Go to Port Royal. Fetch Jack's crewmates and William Turner. And Elizabeth Swann as well."

Skye's eyes snapped open. "Why her?"

Tia Dalma raised her eyebrows. "You will take her along."

Skye's eyes burned with rebellion. But she nodded. "Aye. I will bring them back here." She looked at Barbosa and nodded. "Until we meet again."

"Aye. And it will be soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Skye stood at the prow on the ship, eyes closed as she felt the spray of the sea on her face.

Jack's face swam before her eyes. His funny walk, his ever present bottle of rum, his hat, his dark eyes that had always shone mysteriously when they looked at her…his lips on hers. His arms around and his hands on her face.

"Oh Jack," she breathed. "What shall I do with you?" She covered her face with her hands and shuddered.

She had first met Jack when she was seventeen and sailing on her Father's ships. He had sought to gain one of her ships while she was on it and he had failed miserably. But he had caught Skye's eye. She had found him two weeks later on Tortuga. Three months after they had met, he had kissed her…deeply, for the first time. Skye thought she had died when he had kissed her. The world had spun around and smashed into a million bright lights. Through the following years, he had often popped up unexpectedly and such had a hot, notorious affair that neither of them had been able to let go of.

And now he was gone.

"Governor Swann? Governor Swann!"

Governor Swann looked up as his office door burst open. "What in the world…"

"There's a lady…"

"Out of my way, fool! I can announce myself! Shaun!"

Governor Swann's mild blue eyes widened as large hands grabbed the footman and jerked him out of the way.

A dazzling beautiful lady swept into the room, dressed in emerald green and deep purple velvet. Her black hair was swept up into a loose chignon and emerald and amethysts dripped from her neck, wrists, and ears. "Governor Swann?"

"Yes?" he stood.

"I am Lady Skye de Masco."


	8. Chapter 8

Skye held out a letter. "This is a letter of introduction from King James himself."

Governor Swann took the letter. He studied the tall man behind her for a brief moment, then he turned his attention to the letter. After he had read it, he looked up. "Lady de Masco, you are most welcome here. What can I do…"

"I want to see your daughter, Lady Elizabeth Swann, and a young man by the name of William Turner," Skye said frostily.

"Of course. I'll send for them right away. Please do be seated."

"Who, Papa?"

Skye stood and turned as the doors opened.

Shaun, who had refused any seat, turned from the window.

Governor Swann came in, escorting a young woman with thick brown curls and brown eyes. She was dressed in a blue and white dress. "Lady de Masco, this is my daughter, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth curtsied. "My Lady."

"Elizabeth Swann?" Skye's eyes went to Governor Swann. "Where is William Tuner?"

"Here, my lady." A young man stepped into the room with shoulder length brown hair that was neatly tied back. His brown goatee covered a strong chin and brown eyes sparkled with good humor.

Skye studied the both of them. "Leave us, Governor."

Governor Swann hesitated for a brief moment but then bowed and was gone.

"Shaun, the doors." When she was sure her brother was watching the doors, she took a deep breath. "So you are Elizabeth Swann," she said quietly. She looked at Will. "Are you two married?"

"Not yet," Will said evenly.

"You where friends of Captain Jack Sparrow, where you not?" Skye caught the look that sprang into Elizabeth's eyes. "There." She stepped closer. "Guilt. I saw it in your eyes. Believe me, I could recognize it a mile away."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't?" Skye looked at Will. "How well did you know Jack?"

"Very well."

"He saved his life countless times," said Elizabeth.

"Aye. But what did Jack do for you in return? Much, I'm sure." Skye looked at Elizabeth. "Why did you do it?" she whispered. "Why? What selfish motive posed your wicked heart?"

"What's going on?" asked Will.

"Elizabeth Swann chained Jack Sparrow to the mast of his ship," Skye said bitterly. "She chained him there and left him to die."


	9. Chapter 9

Skye looked at Will. "When she got into the longboat and said that Jack had remained behind to give you more time…she lied. She chained him there and now he's dead."

Elizabeth's face was pale.

"You sacrificed the life of another man for the sake of your own happiness." Skye pulled her black gloves on tighter. "And the only reason you're still alive is because I was assured I had need of you. Because if I did not, rest assured I would have run you through the moment you set foot in my presence."

The room went dead silent.

Will looked at Elizabeth. "Did you do that?"

"I did," Elizabeth said quietly. Tears spilled down her cheek. "The monster was after him and it wouldn't have given up…"

Skye slapped her across her face so hard Elizabeth's head snapped backwards. "Bitch!" she hissed. "Stop making excuses! Accept what you have done. You killed the one man I ever loved."

Will sat down. "You killed Jack."

Elizabeth slowly touched her cheek and her brown eyes glared at Skye.

"You have been given a chance to right this wrong," said Skye. "Though I don't think I shall ever stop hating you for what you did." She looked at William. "Where are the rest of Jack's crew?"

"Down at the Inn," Will said slowly, still staring at Elizabeth.

"You have one hour to pack your things and meet me down at the docks," said Skye. She looked at Elizabeth. "May God have mercy on your soul. Because I sure as hell won't."

When the door shut soundly behind her, Elizabeth finally looked at Will. "Will, please say something."

"You killed Jack," Will said again. "After…After all we had been through. I know…I know he wasn't the most honest…but…I can't believe that you would do such a thing."

"You may have just torn them apart," Shaun said, as he watched Will and Elizabeth.

"I don't give a rat's ass what happens to her," said Skye. She survived the activity that was happening on the ship's deck. "We're now double crewed."

"We'll probably need it for where we're going."

Skye looked at him. "Where are we going?"

"To the end of the world. If not beyond…" Shaun strode off.

Skye tilted her head back and let the wind play with her hair.

"Lady de Masco?"

Skye didn't move. "You had best call me Skye, Will."

"Elizabeth…She didn't…I don't know…"

Skye looked at him, her green eyes glittering wildly in the Caribbean sun. "What do you want from me, William Turner? You, who have a cloud of destiny over you like none I have ever heard of…what would you have of me?"

"Forgive Elizabeth?"

"No."

"I must," said Will. "I must find it in my heart to forgive her. I love her."

"Aye, so you do. And that is your misfortune."

Will sighed. "Since I met Jack Sparrow, I have adventures I only read about in books. I've seen things no one would believe. And I've loved every minute of it. Jack…he was like no one I've ever known. Just when you thought he had betrayed you…he showed back up."

Skye smiled slightly. "Jack used to say he was like a bad penny…always turning back up. He was always there when I needed him most. Always."

"Just before he…died, something happened between him and Elizabeth." Will looked at the sea. "Something I don't understand."

"No one but Jack and Elizabeth can understand what happened," Skye said evenly. "All I know is that I love Jack and I fully intend to have him back. Nothing will get in my way and if anything does…it will regret it immensely."


	10. Chapter 10

"So…you returned alive," said Tia Dalma when she saw Elizabeth. She glanced at Skye and then looked back at Elizabeth. "You are fortunate indeed that the Lady de Masco let you live." She smirked at Elizabeth.

"Aye," Skye said grimly. "We'll see how long her fortune lasts. Now tell me what I must do."

"Your journey will be long and hard with many adventures of which there may be no return. You must be prepared to do things you never thought you would have to." Tia Dalma looked at them long for a long moment.

Skye, Shaun, Will, Elizabeth, and Mr. Gibes looked back at her unwaveringly.

"Are you prepared to do anything?" she asked.

"Aye!" Skye snapped impatiently. "Tell us."

Tia Dalma glanced over her shoulder at Barbosa who was standing there. "Alright." She turned back to them. "Jack Sparrow's body and soul lie in the possession of Hades himself."

Skye's eyes narrowed. "Hades?"

"Aye. The Lord of the Isle called Underworld. Which is where Jack plunged, in the clutches of the krackon."

"How can find I find this island?" asked Skye. "Is Jack there?"

"Aye. Jack be there," said Barbosa. "That's where I went."

Skye looked at him. "But how did you escape?"

"Escape? There be no escaping from the Isle of Underworld. I was let go."

"Why?" demanded Skye.

"I swore to find something for Hades that he wanted. If I couldn't not find it, my body and soul where his."

Skye looked at Tia Dalma. "Is he right? I must first find the island with Jack on it. And then I must find whatever Hades bides me to find. Or I am his?"

"'Tis a dangerous thing you propose, Skye de Masco," said Tia Dalma gravely. "But aye…you are right. The Isle of Underworld is an island of shadows. It moves with the fog and night. It is never in one place twice."

"Tell me how to find it," said Skye. "You must know."

Tia Dalma reached into her pocket and tossed a box to Skye.

Skye caught. And gasped. "Jack's compass!"

Elizabeth pushed forward. "How did you get that?" She looked at Tia Dalma. "Jack had it with him…"

"Aye. And the sea gave it back to me. 'Twas mine first." Tia Dalma looked at Skye. "The compass, as I once gave it to Jack, I now give to you."

Skye held it but didn't open it.

"The compass will point you in the direction of what you desire most in this world," said Tia Dalma.

"What I want most in this world…" Skye looked at Tia Dalma.

"If your heart truly desires Jack Sparrow above all other things…then the compass will point you in his direction."

"Alright," said Skye. "And when I find Jack…what will Hades bid of me?"

"None can say," said Tia Dalma. "But you have the compass. That will at least point you in the right direction. It is up to you and your crew and your friends to fight all that comes your way."

"I've heard tales," said Will. "Of the terrible things that protect the Isle of Underworld from the living."

Tia Dalma smiled. "Not all tales are true. But neither are they lies." She looked at Skye. "Like I said, twill be dangerous. Which is why I give you Barbosa. He knows the treacherous waters that surround the Isle of the Underworld. He can guide you."

"I'll face any danger if I can get Jack back."

Tia Dalma nodded. "I believe you, Skye. For if you do not succeed, you will have forever lost your soul."

"So be it." Skye looked at the compass and then at Barbosa. "Let's go."

"Before you go…I have something for you to return to Jack," said Tia Dalma. She disappeared into the back of the hut for a moment and then reappeared. She handed something to Skye. "I think he will be glad to that back…again."

Skye's eyes where unreadable as she turned Jack's hat over in her hands for a long moment. Then she set it firmly on her head. "Aye. That he will."

"Skye."

Skye looked up. "What is it, Shaun?"

"Have you opened the compass yet?"

"No. Not until we're out in open water and Captain Barbosa asks for the heading."

Shaun looked out the window. "You do know, of course, that it's possible that not one of us will return from this alive."

"I am sorry for you, Shaun," Skye said evenly as she studied charts that where pinned to the walls. She tapped several places with her sword thoughtfully. "But if I die, then I hope it will be at sea."

"You're thinking to join the crew of Davy Jones himself?"

Skye laughed and her eyes glittered wildly. "Do you really think that I'll die, Shaun? Papa always said I was far too stubborn."

As Shaun looked at his sister in that moment…he truly began to wonder…"I'd wager he was right. You know they say if you sail to the end of the world, which is where we're going, and make it back alive, that you'll live forever."

Skye turned and smiled dazzlingly. "Let's put it to the test, shall we?" She stepped out of her cabin and went to where Barbosa stood at the wheel.

Shaun, Will and Elizabeth followed her.

Barbosa looked at her. "We're ready for our heading, lass."

Skye pulled the compass out. She closed her eyes for a moment. And then opened the compass.

Barbosa looked at the steady arrow. He smiled. "Let out the sails!"

Skye looked at the arrow. Then she closed it and slipped it back into her pocket. She glanced at Elizabeth and saw that the girl had abandoned her fine skirts and was dressed in brown pants and a white shirt.

Elizabeth caught her gaze and raised her chin stubbornly.

Skye smiled tauntingly. "What's the first thing you'll say to Jack?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Elizabeth smiled. "Perhaps I'll kiss him just like I did when I last saw him?"

Skye's eyes went to Will and then back to Elizabeth. "That'll be interesting."

"Tell me something…Skye…if you love him so much…why have you not married him?" asked Elizabeth. "He asked me."

Skye threw back her head and laughed. "Miss Swann…if I had a penny for every time a girl told me Jack Sparrow asked them to marry him, I would have a greater fortune than I already have."

"Why haven't you married him?" asked Will. "You're the only girl of Jack's that I've ever met that looks like they could handle him."

Skye looked out over the sea as the ship cut through the waves. "Who knows what Jack and I haven't ever married," she said quietly. She looked at Elizabeth and her green eyes narrowed slightly. "But we shall see what we shall see…won't we, Miss Swann?"

"That we will." Elizabeth watched Skye walk off. "That we will."

Will looked at her. "What did you mean by what you said earlier?"

Elizabeth looked at him. "Oh for goodness sakes, Will, of course I'm not going to kiss him!" she looked away. "I don't know what I'm going to do." She stormed off. But Will simply watched her walk away with an odd expression on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you know why I did what I did?"

Skye stiffened. "I'm not interested in hearing your explanations, Miss Swann."

"I want you to hear them," said Elizabeth. "Since the moment we met, you've looked at me with such hate…I can barely explain myself. But I have to try."

Skye turned. She was dressed completely in black today and her hair was hanging free. Her green eyes where narrowed until they where thin slits. "Fine. Make your sorry explanation and make me hate you more than I did before."

"I left Jack there for love."

Skye's eyes lit up with a burning fire. "For love?" she hissed. "You don't even know the meaning of love."

Elizabeth's face flushed angrily. "How dare you!" she snapped.

Skye jerked out her sword and leveled it in Elizabeth's face. "No. How dare you!" she said calmly. Her green eyes where stormy as they burned into Elizabeth like hot irons. "You are a fool. A fool whom I should like to kill very much."

With an angry cry, Elizabeth drew her own sword.

Skye's eyes lit up. "At last!" She smiled as she tapped Elizabeth's sword lightly. And then she ran her blade down the length of Elizabeth tauntingly.

Elizabeth swung the sword upwards in a high arc that should have taken Skye's head off. But Skye stepped back and then she dove forward.

The sounds of the fight drew attention and Will bounded up the stairs. He gaped at the sight that greeted.

"You fool!" hissed Skye. "I've been waiting to kill you since we met!" Her sword took a chuck of the mast out right next to Elizabeth's ear. She swung and barely missed Elizabeth's hair. She let out a cry of rage.

Elizabeth rolled and jumped to her feet, whirling around and swinging her sword at Skye's stomach.

Shaun came down the stairs from the upper deck only to have Will grab his arm. "Stop them!"

"No," Shaun said grimly. "This has been brewing for days now."

Skye kicked a barrel at Elizabeth and stabbed her sword forward. "I should carve out your cold heart and throw it into the sea!"

Elizabeth sent the barrel flying back at Skye who flipped over it. Elizabeth turned and ran up the steps toward the wheel. Skye darted after her, grabbing her ankle and bring her sword down hard. Elizabeth's head slammed into the deck but she twisted out of the way barely in time with a gasp. She swung and brought her other foot around, kicking Skye in the face.

Skye snarled and wiped blood away from her mouth. "Bitch!" She dashed after Elizabeth, swinging her sword wildly and abandoning the finesse of swordplay.

Elizabeth met her heavy strokes, then slipped and fell on the wet deck.

Skye raised her sword and stabbed downward, gouging a hole in the deck. She cursed vehemently as Elizabeth wiggled away and slid down the stairs. She jumped over the rail, landing in front of Elizabeth with a light thud. She smiled viscously. "Where to now, Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth swung her sword at Skye's head but Skye's blade met it and sent the sword spinning away with a quick twist.

Skye looked at her for a long moment, blood dripping from her mouth where Elizabeth had kicked her. She calmly leveled her sword in Elizabeth's face.

"No!" Will stepped forward.

Skye's eyes darted towards him and pulled a pistol out of the back of her belt and pointed at him. "Don't move, Will Turner." She looked at Elizabeth. "Perhaps I shall do you the same justice you did me." She cocked the pistol.

Elizabeth's eyes darted to Will. "No!" she cried. "Not him."

"Why not him?" asked Skye. "Did you think of that when you chained Jack to that mast? Did you think of that as you lied to his crew and his friends? Did you think of that at nights when you couldn't sleep because his death was on your black soul?"

"No," said Elizabeth. "I didn't think of it. I was wrong. I did a terrible thing. I…I…did it, I thought, for the right reasons…"

Skye cut the air in front of Elizabeth quickly with the sword, narrowly missing Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth flinched and Will stepped forward.

"Right reasons!" Skye snapped. "Give me one right reason."

"For Will and the crew to live."

Skye laughed and shook her head. "That…is not a right reason."

Elizabeth and the rest of those gathered all jumped when the gun boomed.

"Will!" screamed Elizabeth.

Skye lowered the smoking pistol and her eyes glittered coldly.


	12. Chapter 12

Will stared at the bullet hole between his feet and then he looked at Skye.

Elizabeth stared at Skye.

"I did that to prove that I will always be a better woman than you could ever hope to be, Elizabeth Swann," Skye said quietly. "I don't know why you did what you did. And I don't think I shall ever forgive you for it. But the quarrel ends here today. I'm here to save Jack. Not give you your judgement." She sheathed her sword. "God will see to that."

Elizabeth watched as Skye turned and walked away. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

They sailed steadily onward for several days until at last…

"We're getting close," said Skye.

The night pressed close around them and the stars seemed to be so close that you could reach up and touch them.

Barbosa looked at her. "How do you know?"

Skye held up the compass. "The needle keeps moving."

"Then aye," said Barbosa. "We are getting close." He scratched his monkey's head absentmindedly.

Skye looked at him. "Are we at the end yet?"

"Believe me, you'll be knowing when we're at the world's end." Barbosa's sharp eyes darted over the sea.

"What happened when you went there?" Skye asked at last.

Barbosa shook his head. "For each, it is different, lass. We shall see what pleasures await us all too soon."

Skye studied the sea. Then she opened the compass. The needle was spinning around uncontrollably. "Barbosa! Look!"

Barbosa looked at it. Then he looked up sharply. "We're here," he breathed. He looked at Skye. "Take the wheel. Keep your eye on that compass." He grabbed her arm. "Do not let go of that wheel for anything. No matter what you see. No matter what happens…do not let go or all hope be gone." He shoved her towards the stairs and then disappeared below deck, shouting. "All hands on deck! All hell be about to break loose, lads! This is no time to sleep!"

Skye gripped the wheel as the men came spilling out onto deck, looking around. "Man the cannons!" she shouted. "Bring in the sails!" She pulled out the compass. The needle was still. She spun the wheel quickly.

Shaun came up the stairs. "What's happening?"

"We're here," said Skye. She looked at the compass.

Suddenly the ship shuddered as if it had run into something and Skye went flying. She slammed into the rail and arched her back in pain. She bit her lip until the blood ran. She hung her head, gasping.

Barbosa was on his feet immediately, brawling out orders. He looked up. "Keep your hands on that wheel, lass, or we're all dead!"

Skye gasped as a huge sea creature rose up from the sea and stared at them with beady black eyes.

"Fire all cannons!" shouted Barbosa. "Fire and reload! Ye very lives depends on it, mates!"

The creature roared as the cannon balls ripped through it. Then it dove under surface.

Skye gripped the wheel as the ship rocked heavily in the churning water. Waves sloshed over board, drenching everything. She shivered involuntarily.

A roar from beneath water chilled everyone's bones.

Barbosa peered over the edge. "On the starboard side! Here she comes!" he roared with laughter as the monster rose up again. "Back for some more, have ye!"

The monster roared, shaking the ship and causing the crew to tremble.

"Fire the cannons!"

Skye waited anxiously for the smoke to clear. When it did, she managed to smile.

The monster groaned and slowly sank back beneath the waves.

The crew let out a cheer.

Barbosa grinned and pulled a green apple out of his pocket. He bit into it. "Load the cannons and run 'em in!" He came up the steps. "Are we heading in the right direction?"

Skye opened the compass. "Aye. We're heading in the right direction."

Barbosa pulled out his scope and put it to his eyes. He turned slowly and stopped suddenly. "Aye, we be heading in the right direction." He put the scope away. "Here it comes," he said grimly.

"What?" Skye looked up. She gasped again. "Oh my God!"

A huge wall of fog was barreling through the water towards him.

Skye whipped the wheel around. "We're not going to make it!" she cried.

The fog swallowed them.

Skye looked around. The stars and the moon where completely gone.

The crew fell silent.

Skye shivered slightly. She checked the compass again. "We're here."


	13. Chapter 13

"'Tis an unnatural fog," Gibes dubbed it.

"Aye," said Barbosa. "Ye be right." He looked at Skye. "And there is be."

They could all see it now. The bare island that stood at the center of the fog.

"Prepare the long boat," said Skye. "I'm going ashore."

"Not without me," said Shaun.

"Or me," said Will.

Skye looked at them. "No," she said. "I'm going. And so is Tyron." She looked at the large black man.  
He nodded. "I will go with you, my lady," he said quietly.

"The rest of you will stay here," said Skye. She smiled. "Unless I don't come back."

Shaun didn't even crack a smile. "That's not funny, Skye."

"No, of course it's not." She glanced at the others. "Later," she simply said. Then she disappeared over the side.

Shaun watched the small boat head towards the island. "How will she find him?" he wondered aloud.

"She has the compass," said Barbosa. "It will take her where she needs to go."

Skye ran through the trees, holding the compass. She had left Tyron back at the rocky beach with the boat. She could faster alone. The sooner she found what she was looking for…She glanced down at the needle.

"What do you seek?"

Skye stopped still. She whirled and drew her sword.

A man stood there, ghastly white with flaming blue eyes. He stared at her solemnly. "What brings you to my domain?"

Skye closed the compass and slid it into her pocket. "I seek a man."

"What man?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Why do you seek Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"I want to reclaim his body and soul."

The man studied her for a long moment. "Surely you know the price of such a thing."

"Aye," said Skye. Her green eyes where piercing in the fog. "I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"If I give you a task…and you fail…you are forever doomed."

"I know," said Skye.

"Ah." The man's blue eyes flamed with knowledge. "You love this Jack Sparrow."

"I do. With all my heart, body and soul. And such as that is, I am willing to risk all for him."

"And so you shall be given the chance. Such bravery and love is to be commended and so…I shall give you a special task."

Skye sheathed her sword. "Before you give me my task, you must give me Jack first."

"You make demands of me? The lord of the Underworld?"

"If you want your task completed bad enough, you'll comply." The fog dampened Skye's hair and wet curls framed her beautiful face. Her green eyes shone earnestly and she looked like a dark goddess standing there, shrouded in fog.

"So be it." The man looked behind her.

Skye turned. Her sharp eyes picked up a shape in the fog. "Jack?"

The shape continued moving.

"Jack!" Skye ran. She grabbed the figure and pulled it into the light. Tears filled her eyes. "Jack!"


	14. Chapter 14

Jack Sparrow stared at her in astonishment. "What are you doing here, love?"

Skye threw her arms around him and clung to him as if she would never let go on him. "Oh Jack, I thought I would never see you again."

"And you probably never would of." Jack's brown eyes danced. "What are you doing here?"

Skye pulled back. "I've come to rescue you."

Jack's smile faded. "What?"

"I've come…"

"You've got to get off this island. Don't you know…"

"I know. But I…"

"But she risked much because of her love for you, Jack Sparrow," said Hades as he watched them. "And so…to gain back his life, Skye de Masco, you shall have a task worthy of your love. There was a couple like you once. Thousands of years ago. He was a King and she was a Queen. He was the richest man in the world as well as the wisest. But he could not have the Queen. She was a Queen of her own land…And she was called Sheba. When they parted, King Solomon sought to bring her back. But she would not return. So he lavished her with gifts, hoping to intice her into returning. When none of his treasures would do, he sent around the world for the greatest of treasures that he possessed. One such treasure was a jewel. A jewel unlike any other the world had ever seen. It was called the Heart of Solomon."

"What kind of jewel was it?" asked Skye.

"A pure red diamond."

Skye's eyes narrowed. "A red diamond," she said doubtfully.

"A ruby it is not. It is a pure diamond and it burns with fire. The unquenchable fire of love. Which causes it to turn red."

"There's more to this than you're telling me," said Skye. "Why do you want this jewel? It's more than a pretty stone. What does it do?"

Hades smiled for the first time. "Simple. The jewel is the key to Solomon's greatest treasure."

Skye's eyes narrowed even more. "I don't understand."

Hades sighed as if he was talking to a simpleton. "The jewel…it holds the key to Solomon's greatest treasure. This King…Solomon was not only the richest man in the world but he was also the wisest. He didn't keep his treasure in the desert. He loaded his best treasure onto a fleet of eight ships. The ships set sail. Three years later they return…empty. But only seven returned. One was never seen again. The captains never spoke of where they went and they carried the secret to their graves as they had been ordered to. Solomon sought to gain Sheba's heart. So he tried to give her his greatest treasure. The key to his secret treasure."

"So if one where to find this red diamond, they would know where the treasure was," Jack said nonchalantly.

Hades looked at him sharply. Then he looked at Skye. "Find the diamond and bring it to me," he ordered. "And in return, I shall give you the body and soul of Jack Sparrow. Fail, Jack returns to me. As do you."

"Where is the diamond?"

Hades laughed. "If I knew that, I wouldn't be sending you to go and find it, now would I?"

"I have to have a clue," said Skye.

Hades' eyes burned into her like fire. "In his last letter to Sheba, Solomon said he was giving her his heart. His heart, he said, was not beating in his chest. But it was at the center of the sea. That is all I know. The rest is up to you."

"How will I find you when I have the jewel?"

Hades smiled humorlessly. "The same way you did this time."

"How long do I have?" asked Skye.

"You have thirty days." Hades looked at Jack. "Or Jack is once again mine." He looked at Skye and his blue eyes flamed. "And you as well."

As Tyron rowed back towards the faint outline of the ship, Skye clung to Jack. "I thought I would never see you again."

"Well…you have me for thirty days." Jack tapped his fingers against her arm absentmindedly.

"No!" Skye said fiercely. Tears filled her eyes and she let her head fall against his chest. "No," she whispered.

The longboat bumped against the side of the ship and Jack lifted Skye and set her on the ladder rungs. He climbed up behind her.

The whole crew had gathered and they stared at Jack as he appeared. He looked at them all for a brief moment. His eyes landed on Elizabeth and his mouth tightened for a moment. Then he looked away. He smiled at the crew and bowed slightly. "Where's the rum on this blasted ship, mates?"

The cheer that rang out sound muffled by the fog but there was no muffling the happy expressions on Jack's crewmates and friends. They rushed below deck, each eager to grab rum and bring it up to their beloved captain.

Skye grabbed Jack's hand. "Come on, you need to meet the Captain."

"But my rum…"

"You'll live a few more minuets without it." Skye tugged him up the steps. "Captain."

Barbosa turned. He grinned. "Jack Sparrow…I thought it not possible."

"Barbosa…" Jack stared at him. "How'd you get here."

"Your lovely lass came a calling." Barbosa sank his teeth into an apple. His monkey dropped out of nowhere and landed on his shoulder.

"Monkey!" cried Jack. He pulled his pistol and shot the monkey.

The monkey shrieked angrily and jumped down to the deck. He scampered away, screeching.

Jack watched him go fondly. "Aye, I've missed him, my undead monkey." He looked at Barbosa. "Though I could hardly say the same about you."

Barbosa smirked at him. "The feeling's mutual, to be sure."

"Here ye go, Jack." Gibes handed Jack a bottle of rum.

Jack pulled the cork and took a deep drink. "Ah." He looked at the bottle fondly. "I have missed you greatly too, my friend."

Elizabeth and Will came slowly up the steps.

Jack stopped with the bottle halfway to his lips when he saw Elizabeth. He looked at her for a long moment and then turned away from her. He looked at Skye and slid an arm around her waist. A queer expression passed through his eyes as he felt the sudden need to be close to her. "Ready to set sail?"

"Aye," she said quietly, reveling in his nearness. She looked at Barbosa. "Get us away from here, Barbosa. Far away from here. I'll come when I have my heading." She grabbed Jack's hand. "I want to talk to you." She pushed him into her cabin and shut the door. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him until she felt faint. She sagged against him, her legs no longer able to hold her up.

Jack, still holding his rum bottle with one hand, slid one hand through her hair and held the back of her neck. He tilted her head up until he looked into her eyes. "Skye…"

"Don't tell me I shouldn't be doing this, Jack," she said quietly. "You're like a fire shut up in my bones. I can't live without you. And if I must, then I won't live at all."

Jack took a drink. "I'm not nearly drunk enough to be hearing this."

"You…and you alone are what I most in this world. I'd give all my wealth just to be yours." She slid her arms around him and let her head fall against his chest. "You're alive and I can think of nothing else."

Jack pressed his mouth to hers. He backed her up until she was firmly set against the wall. He at last broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. He waited until her eyes slid open. He simply looked at her, taking her eyes in.

"I hate her," Skye whispered. "I hate her more than anyone I've ever hated in my life." Her green eyes flashed with fire. "I tried to kill her."

"Whom?" asked Jack.

"Elizabeth."

Jack smiled. "Ah, yes. Elizabeth…"

Skye gripped Jack by the collar of his shirt with both her hands. "Was she ever what you wanted most in this world?"

"Never," Jack said instantly. "I saw a flash of you in her. I saw your independence, your passion, a streak of your beauty, a tad of your bravery and courage, and your undying determination." He kissed her deeply again, grinding his mouth onto hers, bruising her lips. "But she's not you."

Skye stroked his face, running her fingertips over his beard and goatee. "She left you there, Jack. When I heard, I thought my heart would explode. I was so enraged and so heart broken that you where gone…" She touched his braids and let her arms slide around his neck.

"Yes, a confrontation is inevitable with Elizabeth I'm afraid." Jack nodded as he took another drink. "You know I was the first person who got her drunk. And I was the only man she ever kissed besides Will. And I still have my doubts about him. I firmly believe that that boy is a eunuch."

Skye pulled him down and kissed him. "Don't talk."


	15. Chapter 15

Jack rolled over. He fumbled around until he finally found the bottle. He raised it to his lips and turned it upside down. He let it drop away slowly and sighed heavily. "Why is the rum always gone?" he muttered.

Skye was leaning out the window, letting the breeze play with her hair.

Jack got out of bed and wove his way over to her.

Skye held up his compass.

"Where'd you get that?" he demanded.

"Tia Dalma. She said the sea returned it to her. She gave it to me. It helped me find you." Skye looked at him. "You know…when you first showed this to me…I thought it was broken. But I was wrong. The compass isn't broken," she said quietly. She touched his face again. "It took me right to what I wanted most in the world."

Jack took her hand and pulled her into his arms. Once again…he only looked at her, his eyes taking in her face. Then he brushed his lips over hers. "Now…" He let go of her. "I need some more rum."

Barbosa looked at Skye and Jack as they came up the steps. "Where are we bound to, lass?"

"I don't know yet," Skye said evenly. "Tell me, what do you know of a red diamond?"

Barbosa's eyebrows rose. "The red diamond? The heart of Solomon…is that what ye are talking about?"

"Aye," said Skye. "The Heart of Solomon. What do you know of it?"

"Only that is pure myth. No man has ever found it. Oh, many have tried. But none have ever come back from their destination."

Skye smiled. "Good. Then it will be exactly where Solomon left it."

"So that's what Hades sent you after." Barbosa's eyes went to Jack.

Jack looked up at the sky.

"Where is the Heart?" asked Skye.

"They say it lies at the center of the sea. On an island surrounded by treacherous waters…filled with razor sharp rocks, dangerous reefs and deadly whirlpools."

"But…" Jack looked at Barbosa. "Do you know what this red diamond does, mate? It gives you the key to the greatest treasure…in the world."

Interest lit up Barbosa's eyes. "The greatest in the world?"

"The Isle de Muerta was nothing compared to this, mate. Nothing at all." Jack smiled.

"No!" said Skye. "We are getting the diamond and taking it back to Hades."

"I know, love," said Jack. "But…if we where to get the diamond and figure out what key it held…what would be preventing us from getting to Solomon's treasure before Hades?"

Skye stared at him. "You can't be serious! You cant be seriously thinking about trying to actually outwit the devil."

"Hades really isn't the devil. He simply…"

"Jack!" cried Skye.

"He has a point," said Barbosa.

"No!" Skye stomped her foot down angrily. "We are taking the diamond to Hades and then we are getting as far away from that treasure as possible."

Jack frowned and tapped his chin. "I don't like that idea, for some reason. The idea of taking the diamond back so that I can stay alive and then going after the treasure…seems like a much better one."

Skye sighed. "Jack…"

Jack took her by her shoulders. "Let's say we start by finding the diamond first." He grinned. "And we'll see where that takes us, shall we?"

Skye sighed. And opened the compass.

Barbosa glanced at it and spun the wheel. "And we're off."

Jack went down the steps with Skye on his heels. "Now where do we hid the rum, love? Hopefully far away from…"

"Jack."

Jack stopped. He spun on his heel. He grinned. "Ah, dear William. And how has the world treated you since I've been away?"

Will managed to smile. "I haven't been on any adventures."

"Well, that's amazing…Since I've only been gone for about two weeks." Jack smiled and stepped towards Will. "And how is your bonnie lass?"

Will looked away. "Jack…Jack, I didn't know…"

Jack looked at him.

The silence was heavy.

"I know, mate," Jack said at last. "You had nothing to do with it." He spun on his heel again and disappeared below deck.

Skye watched him go and unbidden tears filled her eyes. She smiled through them though. "I've even missed watching him walk," she said softly. She looked up at Will. "What? Where you surprised that he didn't hate you?" When Will looked at her and she saw that he was most certainly surprised. "Jack's not like that, Will. In some ways, he's a much better man than any other I know." She hurried below deck after Jack. She found him in the hold, guzzling rum. She laughed. "It'll still be there tomorrow, Jack. You had best save some."

Jack looked at her. "Ha, there's no guarantee that it'll be here tomorrow unless you put a better lock on that door. With Elizabeth around…rum is never safe."

Skye's eyes darkened at the mention of Elizabeth's name but her smile didn't waver. She allowed Jack to pull her into his arms. She accepted the bottle and knocked it against him. "Here's to finding that diamond."

Elizabeth waited. They had gone below deck. But they had to come back up sometime. Then they appeared, so suddenly, that she actually started.

Jack stopped still at the sight of Elizabeth standing there. Skye peered past him and stiffened when she saw what had stopped him.

For a long moment, they all three simply looked at each other.

At last Skye stepped around Jack. "I'll leave you two alone then."

Jack caught her hand and looked at her.

She gently tugged her hand free. And then disappeared into her cabin.

Jack turned his eyes back to Elizabeth. "Bugger," he muttered.

"Jack…" Elizabeth's eyes where filled with tears. "I can't ask you to understand why I did what I did. I don't even understand why I did what I did anymore. I can't tell you how sorry I am. And I can't ask you to forgive me."

Jack blinked. "Then why are we having the conversation?"

"Jack!" Elizabeth stared at him. "I'm so sorry," she said quietly.

Jack came forward until they where very close. He looked at her for several heartbeats. "You know the difference between you and I, love?" His brown eyes twinkled as usual but there was an underlying of steel and bitterness. "What you did to me…everyone would have expected me to do to you. But I never would have done such a thing. I always come through…for my friends and mates."


	16. Chapter 16

Then he turned and slammed into Skye's cabin.

Skye looked up from the chart she was studying. "What happened?"

Jack managed to smile. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He came over and studied the chart. "What's that?"

"This was Adam's flagship," said Skye as she sat down. "He and his less than scrupulous crew sailed the world on this ship." She tapped the chart with a slim finger. "And I happened to find this among his charts. Seems we aren't the only ones to go searching for Solomon's Heart."

Jack picked up the chart slowly. His mind slowly registered what he was looking at. "I don't believe it."

The chart was a detailed drawing of an island chain. Four smaller islands and their center…one larger island. If one looked closely…it was shaped like a heart.

"If I'm not mistaken…I may have found the location of Solomon's Heart." Skye took the chart back and touched a brand in the corner. "And I also found who else was looking for it."

"The East India Trading Company." Jack looked at the pirate brand on his arm. They had burned it there and it was a daily reminder of his role as a pirate was not only to pillage and plunder…but to also be a forever thorn in the side of the East India Trading Company.

"This could mean trouble," said Skye. "If they're searching for it as well…we could have trouble."

"But we have something they don't," said Jack.

"What?"

"They know the location, we assume." Jack picked up the compass. "But we have this." He studied it for a moment. "What...exactly am I looking at?"

"The location of the diamond," Skye said. She tapped the center island. "It's here."

"Oh good…no worries then." But then Jack frowned. "Where exactly is this?"

"Now that…I'm not sure."

Jack looked at her. "What?"

Skye turned away from the map. "I said I wasn't sure. I didn't say I didn't know."

Jack took a drink from the rum bottle. "Oh…I feel a bit better."

But something through the window had caught Skye's eye. She stood slowly and went over to the window. She grabbed her scope and put it her eye. "Jack. Jack."

"What, love?" Jack didn't take his eyes from the map.

"Jack, I think we've got company." Skye tossed the scope down and bolted from the cabin.

Jack's head came around. "I was afraid of that." He rolled the map up and concealed it on himself. He went over to the window and peered through the scope. "Bugger." He started for the door. But stopped still. He grinned and picked up his hat. He set it firmly on his head and then left the cabin. As soon as he stepped out on deck, he caught sight of Skye.

Skye was swinging up towards the flagpole, going hand over hand and swinging her lithe body upwards.

"Oh! Not good!" Jack hurried towards her. "Skye! Skye, what are you doing? Not good!"

But Skye ignored him. Her eyes where fixed on the empty flagpole. At last she reached the top. She worked feverishly.

The sails unfurled and snapped out taut in the wind and the ship's head rose out of the water as it cut quickly through the waves.

Skye rocked backwards, almost toppling. She slipped and grabbed a rope. She pulled a knife and slashed several ropes.

A black flag suddenly sprang to life in the breeze. The white skull and cross bones gleamed in the sunlight.

Skye grabbed another rope and dove off the mast she had been standing on.

"Not good!" cried Jack.

Barbosa turned. He caught sight of the flag and grinned. "Haul to and give chase!" he bellowed.

Shaun was waiting with Jack when Skye landed on the deck with a thud. "That was nicely done, Skye," he said calmly. "Excellent landing."

"Thank you." Skye strode past him. "Load the guns and run 'em out."

Shaun grabbed her arm. "Skye, do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes," said Skye.

"You are committing an act of piracy, Skye," Shaun stressed. "Once you do this, there's no turning back."

"Shaun, our Father was a pirate. While you keep a closed mouth about it, I'm not stupid. You pirate when it strikes your fancy. Adam was a pirate. Jack is a pirate." Skye grinned. "You can hardly expect me to be left out." She hurried up the steps and took the wheel.

Jack looked at Shaun. "I am happy to point out that I certainly have never encouraged this rash behavior. But she does have a point. Pirate is in her blood."

"Oh shut up!" snapped Shaun.

Jack grinned as he watched Shaun storm off. Then he turned his eyes back to Skye.

She looked wild and beautiful as she battled the sea. The wind whipped her hair around her like a black cloud. Her green eyes where alive with emerald fire that burned wildly as if she was consumed with fire. She caught his eyes. "The cannons!"

Jack bowed slightly. "Of course." Then he disappeared below deck.

"We're catching up," said Barbosa.

"What colors are flying?" asked Skye.

Barbosa scanned the ship. "Blue and red."

"We're taking it."

Barbosa looked at her.

"We take no chances," Skye said. "The East India Trading Company had a map about Solomon's Heart. We may have the map now but I'll take no chances."

Jack loaded the cannon by himself and pulled it into place. He reached for the torch but found it was gone. He turned.

Will grinned at him. "Did you hear that the ship is British?"

Jack slowly grinned in return. "Skye didn't mention that bit of information."

Barbosa watched as the crewmembers on the other ship raced around, all pointing at the black Jolly Roger flag that flapped into the breeze.

"Have they surrendered yet?" asked Skye.

"No."

"Fine!" Skye bit out. "Hold fast!" She suddenly spun the wheel so fast it creaked loudly as it whirled around.

The ship swung around so suddenly that Skye almost fell over.

Suddenly they where side by side with the other ship.

"Fire!" shouted Skye.

The cannons exploded, thudding and smashing into the other ship. The cries echoed faintly across the water.

Skye's crew came spilling out onto the deck, grapple hooks and ropes gripped in their hands.

Skye came down the steps with her sword drawn. "Prepare to board!"

The hooks went flying across the small space that separated the ships and entangled them in the rigging.

The pirates quickly boarded and subdued the British crew.

Skye, Barbosa, Jack, Will and Elizabeth walked across on planks that had been placed.

Skye smiled viciously at the sight that greeted her. "Well well well…what have we here? I declare, Commodore Norrington, you and I meet under the strangest of circumstances."


	17. Chapter 17

Elizabeth pushed forward. She gasped at the sight of Commodore James Norrington. "James!"

Skye raised an eyebrow. "I'm not surprised that you and the Commodore are…friends, Elizabeth Swann." She looked at her. "I'd expect you to familiarize yourself with his type of scum." She turned back to the Commodore. She placed her sword point under his chin and forced him to look up. "Now…are you going to tell me what you are doing here? Or shall I cut it out of you?"

Norrington's eyes flashed to Jack and then back at Skye. "I should have known," he said bitterly. "I should have known…"

Skye's sword point pricked his neck. "Commodore!"

Norrington winced and wiggled backwards. "I've been given my post back…"

"At what cost?" Skye demanded.

"What?"

"What did you have to do to regain it?" asked Skye. "Last I saw you, you where a rotting, stinking corpse on that foul place called Tortuga."

Jack looked at Skye. "I object!"

Skye ignored him, focusing on Norrington. "What did you give to Beckett?"

"The heart of Davy Jones," Norrington muttered.

Skye grinned. "And now that your ship has been taken…I wonder what Beckett will say now? Fortune must enjoy playing with you, Commodore." She smiled slightly. "The Lord giveth…and I taketh it away. Now…please answer my question."

Norrington once again looked at the small group standing behind Skye. "I'm on an errand…"

"For?"

"Lord Cutler Beckett."

"What?" demanded Elizabeth. "Lord Beckett?"

Skye looked at her. "You know him too?"

"He had me arrested on my wedding day. Will too," said Elizabeth. "He said he would only free us when we brought him Jack's compass."

Skye looked at Jack. "Jack?"

"Unfortunately, that's the truth of the matter. Dear William here threatened my quite gravely until I turned his mind with other matters." Jack grinned and rocked back on his heels. "Trusting eunuch, isn't he?"

Skye looked at Norrington. "What are you fetching for Lord Beckett?"

Norrington bit his lip.

"Ah ah ah," Skye cautioned. "That will get you nowhere, Commodore. If you tell me all I want to know…I may even let you live!" she smiled sweetly.

His eyes flashed up to hers. "You had better kill me," he said, furious. "For I shall go straight to England and tell what I have seen today. You are a pirate."

"Go to England…by all means," said Skye. She bowed slightly. "Give the King and Queen my regards. Twill do you little good to try and have me arrested. I have letters of mark signed by the King himself for myself and my whole crew…including our good friend Captain Jack Sparrow." She dug her sword point in a bit more. "Now…as you where telling me…?"

"I am searching for the Heart of Solomon."

Skye looked at Jack. "Jack, Barbosa…tear the cabin apart. Tell the crew to search this whole ship and chain the crew up. I want no more trouble than is necessary." She looked at Norrington. "Tell me…who else is searching for this Heart of Solomon?"

"The Spanish."

"What?" Skye dropped her sword and grabbed Norrington by the neck of his shirt. "What did you just say?"

Norrington gurgled and gasped. "Spanish," he croaked. "The Spanish."

"How long?" Skye shook him until his teeth rattled. "How long have the Spanish been looking?"

"Don't know!"

Shaun grabbed Skye's wrists and freed Norrington. "Will, chain this man with the others." He looked at Skye. "Skye?"

But Skye wasn't listening to him. Facts where turning over and over in her head. The Spanish…The map she had found in her husband's cabin…the night her husband had died at the hands of the Spanish…his ransacked study…what had they been looking for? More importantly…what secret had Adam carried to his grave?

"Skye?"

"Search the ship, Shaun," Skye said quietly. "While I decide what to do." She turned and studied her own ship. The British and the Spanish where also searching for the Heart. What had so suddenly caused their interest? She turned back and strode over to where Commodore Norrington had been chained with the rest of the crew. "If you value your life," she said quietly, "You'll answer my questions quickly and truthfully. What caused the suddenly interest in the Heart of Solomon?"

"The heart of Davy Jones, of course."

Jack, who had just come out of the captain cabin with a sheaf of papers clutched in his hand, stopped. He turned on his heel and ran over to Norrington. "Say that again."

Norrington looked at him. "Say what again?"

"That bit about Davy Jones."

Norrington grinned at Jack. "Oh yes…didn't you hear? I took the heart of Davy Jones and delivered it Lord Beckett. My reward was the return of post and a full pardon for all my rather unscrupulous acts."

"Who has the heart now?"

Norrington scoffed. "Lord Beckett, of course."

Skye looked at Jack. "I'm confused, Jack. What does the heart really do?"

"The heart in itself does nothing," said Jack. "But it's leverage. While Lord Beckett has the heart, Davy Jones is at his beck and call. And that means…"

"The krackon," Skye said quietly. She looked at Shaun. "We now have England, the Spanish, and Davy Jones fighting us for the Heart." She looked around. "Strip the ship of anything of value. Take all the weapons. Release the crew."

Shaun raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Skye looked at him. "And lock the Commodore in my brig." She stepped up onto the plank. "Let's go."

Jack followed her. "Is it wise to bring the Commodore along?"

"I can't have him running to Lord Beckett. The last thing you or I need is a krackon on our heels. We have enough trouble as it is."

Jack watched as Elizabeth came across the plank, her eyes on Norrington. "It's not the good Commodore I'm worried about."

Skye turned sharply and followed his gaze. She stilled for a moment. "Tyron!"

Tyron appeared from out of nowhere, causing Jack to glare at him.

"Take the Commodore below and give him our finest place in the brig. Stay with him and keep him company," Skye ordered. "Heave to and raise anchor!"

Jack came out on the deck that night. He looked around. "Have you seen Skye?" he asked Will.

"She sitting in the figure head."

"Beg pardon?"

Will pointed. "She's sitting up in the figure head."

Jack went up and stepped over the rail. He inched his way out to the very tip point of the ship.

And there was Skye. She was sitting in the out-stretched arms of the figurehead. The open compass was in one hand and a bottle of rum was in the other. She closed the compass and opened it again as she took a deep drink from the bottle. She swayed slightly, almost slipping out of the arms but she caught herself.

"That's not very safe," Jack felt compelled to point out.

"Oh…you sound like my brother," Skye said lightly. "And thus…I am tied around the waist to this ship.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I am well on my way to getting very drunk," Skye announced.

Jack crawled his way out to where she was perched. He picked up the length of rope and wrapped it around his waist as well. He studied the water as the ship sailed gently onward. "Are we going in the right direction?"

Skye didn't say anything. She only took another drink.

Jack took the bottle from her and drank as well. Then he handed it back.

"Jack…what if we don't make it?"

"Not make it, love?" Jack looked at her and squinted. "That's another thought for another time." He smiled. "Besides…if we don't make it…you will have gambled and lost. You know how much you hate loosing."

"Jack…I can't loose you again." Skye took a drink and this time her hand trembled. "I can't even bear the thought." She looked at him. "Marry me."

"That's flattering."

"Jack, I'm not joking." Skye leaned close until they where inches apart.

Jack looked at her lips as they tempted him to come even closer. "You have the most powerful negotiations I've ever witnessed."

"When I'm with you…I have freedom…Freedom like I've never had in all my life. Despite my wealth…when I'm with you I feel like a Queen."

"And so you are." Jack slid his hand around her back of her neck and pulled her up against his chest. "You're my Queen."


	18. Chapter 18

Shaun studied the charts. "You're right."

"I know I am." Skye picked up her cup and drank deeply.

Shaun looked at her suspiciously. "Is that water?"

Skye smiled as she set it down. "Of course," she said mockingly.

Shaun snatched it. He sniffed it and wrinkled his nose. "Skye! This is disgusting!"

Skye took the cup from him. "Then keep your nose out of it. Jack's got me attached to the stuff."

"If the Queen could see you now…"

"I'd advise her to taste it. Rum does wonders to your constitution." Skye studied the map. "So we're about three or four days away from it."

"Yes," said Shaun. "Finding the islands isn't our main problem. In order to get to the island you think the diamond is on…you're going to have to get past all this."  
He wiped his hand over a large area where four other small islands sat. "Rocks, reefs, shallows, sand bars, sea creatures that we've never even heard of, whirl pools…"

"Yes," said Skye. "That's why we have Barbosa."

"What makes you think he can get through all this?"

"Because…not only has he already sailed to the end world before, but Hades sent him on his own mission. He obviously succeeded. I'm convinced that between him, myself and Jack…we can get to the island."

"And once we're on the island?"

Skye held up her hand. "We take one problem at a time."

"How many days do you have left?"

She looked away. "Eighteen."

Shaun said nothing but the silence was damning.

"I know," Skye said quietly. "We may not make it. So you must listen carefully to me. We're not the only ones racing to find this diamond. With the right amount of luck, we'll get the diamond first. But then we still must make it back to the Isle of Underworld. You must follow my orders to the letter, do you understand?"

"Skye…"

"Do you understand?" Skye asked quietly. She looked at her brother hard. "I can take care of myself, Shaun. But Jack doesn't have that kind of time."

Shaun sighed and ran a hand through his black curls. "Alright."

Skye smiled. "Thank you, Shaun."

Shaun studied his hot-blooded sister for a moment. "Does he mean that much to you? That you're willing to gamble with your own life?"

"Aye," said Skye. "He means that much to me." She looked at him and held up the compass. "He is what I want most in the world."

"What about your world in England?"

"That is a world I may never return to. I'm happy in this world here. If I had my way, I'd never leave my ship and Jack. I'm perfectly happy the way I am right now."

"Skye!" The door burst open and Will stood there. "We're being followed."

Skye bounded from the room. "Who is it?" she demanded.

Barbosa looked at her. "Spanish."

Skye cursed vehemently. "Let out the sails. We've got to get to that island before them."

By nightfall, the Spanish galleon was a mere speck behind Skye's ship.

"At this rate, we'll make it to the islands by tomorrow afternoon," said Shaun.

"Then get some sleep," Skye said quietly. "We'll all need it for what lies ahead."

"There's the first island," said Shaun. He lowered his telescope and looked Skye.

"Bring in the sails," Skye said, taking the wheel. "And keep an open eye."

Jack peered over the side and eyed the island. "Which one is that?"

"One of the outside four," said Skye.

"What's on them?" asked Jack.

"Who knows? Who cares?" Skye pulled out the compass and opened it. She spun the wheel carefully. "Watch for underlying currents. We don't want to get caught in one and pulled off course."

"Look there," cried Elizabeth, pointing.

The crew rushed to her side and fell silent.

"Mary, mother of God!" exclaimed Gibes. "Hundreds…maybe thousands…"

Shaun looked at Skye grimly. "Sunk ships."

"Apparently we're not the first to try and make it past." Skye's hands gripped the wheel with a death grip. "The Spanish?"

"Gone," said Shaun. "Maybe they weren't even following us."

"That's doubtful. Who's watching our good Commodore?"

"Tyron's still down there."

Skye felt the ship shuddered. "What was that?"

"The water's getting shallower," said Elizabeth. "Can we make it?"

Skye turned the wheel, her jaw set. "We're going to make it.

"Sand bar!"

Skye turned the wheel again. "Shaun!" she bit out. "Help me!"

"I'm trying. But I can't see everything. Go carefully! You have a small space you can make it through." Shaun looked at her. "If you more even an inch, we'll run aground."

Skye closed her eyes briefly. Then she pulled out the compass. "How are we now?" she asked calmly.

"Don't move," Shaun warned. "One more inch and we're aground."

Thirty agonizing minuets later, the crew let out a cautious cheer.

Shaun clapped Skye on her shoulder, nearly sending her sprawling. "You made it." He looked at Barbosa. "Take the wheel until we know what we're dealing with next."

Skye hurried below. "I've got to see what damage that that did." She went to the very bottom of the ship and surveyed the area. She crouched down and studied the small splintering leaks. She touched the wet wood and sighed heavily. She put her head in her hands for a moment. "What am I thinking?" she whispered. Then she straightened and went back out on deck.

"How bad?" asked Shaun.

"Not bad," said Skye. She looked over the side. "Who's checking our depth?"

"Gibes." Shaun raised his telescope. "I think I see it."

Skye grabbed the scope. "Where?" She caught sight of the green island rising up out of the water. She lowered the telescope and pulled out her compass. "That's it," she said quietly. She looked at Jack who was standing behind her. "We made it."

The words had barely left her mouth before the ship struck something hard and tipped forward, throwing everyone to the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

Skye was instantly back on her feet. "What the hell was that?"

Shaun peered over the side. "We ran aground," he said with dread.

"Gibes!" shouted Skye furious.

"No," said Shaun. "We ran into a reef."

"Oh God no!" Skye raced below. She threw open the brig door and gasped. Water swirled around her ankles. "Shaun! Shaun!" she shrieked.

Shaun pounded down the steps. "Shit!"

Skye looked at him. "Can you fix it?"

Shaun nodded slowly. "But I need time."

"You've got it," said Skye. "I'm going on to that island. When I get back with that diamond…we have to be ready to sail."

"Skye…this could take as many as three days…if not more."

"And you think that that diamond is going to be lying around out in the open…waiting for me to grab it?" Skye shook her head as they stepped back out onto the deck. "Jack found several ancient documents in Commodore Norrington's cabin. King Solomon was no fool. He protected his treasure well. He was especially fond of booby traps. Deadly ones."

Shaun grabbed her. "Be careful."

"You know I will."

"Who are you taking with you?"

"Jack, Elizabeth, Will, the good Commodore, Tyron and myself."

"Skye, I don't like this."

"I have to do it." Skye held up the map. "This map…the title is in Aramaic. No one else but you and I can read it. I have to go."

"You don't even know what to expect."

"Those documents gave me a bit of an idea," said Skye. She smiled. "It's nothing I can't handle," she said lightly. She stood on tiptoe and kissed her brother's cheek. She stood there for a moment, feeling him hold her. Then she stepped back. "Lower the long boat. Will and Elizabeth, you'll be going ashore with me." Her eyes burned into Elizabeth for a long moment. "Perhaps, Miss Swann, you'll find a way to atone for your grievous mistake." She looked at Jack. "Jack, go and have Tyron bring our friend, the Commodore, up. He's going ashore as well." She smiled. "He can help Tyron row."

"I'll have the ship ready by the time you come back," Shaun promised. "I give you my word."

Skye kept her eyes on the water. She recoiled from the sea life she saw that swam around their boat. She shuddered.

"How many days do we have left?" Jack asked.

"Fifteen." Skye looked at him. "You're going to make it, Jack," she said calmly. She pulled the compass out and checked their bearings. "We'll reach the island by nightfall." She looked at Will and Elizabeth. "In the morning, we'll start looking."

"Look at that," said Elizabeth.

They looked over the edge.

The water was shallow enough for them to see treasure scattered everywhere. But fierce sharks that kept their beady eyes fixed on the boat, as they flicked around the closely guarded the treasure. Skeletons littered the bottom as well, scattered atop the treasure, their bleached bones gleaming in the light.

Jack gulped. "Just how closely is this Heart of Solomon guarded?"

"Believe me, it's guarded in a much different way." Skye looked at Norrington. "And now, Mr. Norrington, you're going to talk. Did Lord Beckett send Davy Jones in search of the Heart?"

"He did." Norrington pulled hard on the oars, sending the boat skimming towards the island. "But Jones didn't have the maps or anything I had."

"How did you come by it?"

"Through careful searching, my lady. Careful searching."

Skye pulled out her pistol and pointed it at his head. "I don't like that answer."

Norrington smiled humorlessly. "Fine…I stole them."

"From where?"

"A church."

"What church?" Skye demanded.

"A church in England. A little church that goes by the name of…"

The boat shuddered as it scraped up on the banks.

"I don't care anymore," said Skye. She waved the pistol. "Out." She hopped out and landed in hip-deep water. She sloshed up onto the beach and looked around. "So…we're here."

Jack looked at her. "Do you have the maps?"

"Yes. And I have this." Skye pulled out several other pieces of parchment.

Jack and Will peered over her shoulder.

"Can you read that?" asked Will.

"Yes. It's called Aramaic. It was the language they used in Biblical times. They used Aramaic and Hebrew. Both of which I can read."

"Who taught them to you?"

"My Uncle," said Skye. "He's a priest and thought that I should be able to read the languages of the Bible." She continued up the beach. "He also thought I should know every word of the Bible and all the history that surrounded it. So with our luck combined, Mr. Norrington volunteering to go first, these papers, and my Uncle's good teaching…we may just have a fighting chance."

They all looked at the trees that rose up darkly.

"Is what we're looking for in there?" asked Jack.

"Yes." Skye sighed. "We'll spend the night on the beach. God only knows what in there, waiting for us. And keep a sharp eye out for snakes."

"Snakes?" Elizabeth looked at her.

"Oh, did I not mention? Solomon was fond of snakes. From what I hear, he protected his treasure with the most exotic and venomous ones he could find."

Jack frowned as he looked around. "I hate snakes."

Skye walked a little ways off and sat down in the sand. She pulled an old cloth out of her pocket and laid it out on the sand. She studied it carefully and then looked around. She scooped it up and stood. She started off down the beach.

Jack followed her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm getting my bearings."

"Where did you get that?"

"From the former Commodore." Skye studied the beach in both directions. Then she looked at Jack. "Jack…I'm afraid," she admitted quietly.

"Afraid, love?" Jack leaned forward and looked at her. "Of what?"

"You have no idea what we're dealing with." Skye looked at the cloth in her hands. "Hades himself might not even get a chance to claim our souls. We could loose them here."

Jack held up his fingers. "But…If we do find the Heart…which, as you say, could be a bit doubtful…but if we do find it and it get it to Hades…Hades releases us from your bargain. And then…we can go to Port Royal."

Skye frowned. "Why would we go there?"

Jack smiled. "Why to get the heart of Davy Jones, of course."

Skye kicked the sand and began walking. "I'm sick of looking for hearts."

"But love…" Jack ran after her. "If we get the heart of Davy Jones…we would have the leverage."

"Leverage for what?"

"Well…for the _Black Pearl_…"

Skye looked at him. "The _Black Pearl_?"

"Davy raised it for me once…on nothing but a simple deal. If we had what he wanted most in the world…"

"Gibes told me Will Turner's Father belongs to Davy Jones."

"Yes, a complicated series of events that I truly had nothing to do with."

Skye laughed. "Why do I doubt that?"

"Now Barbosa on the other hand…he had everything in the world to do with it. I was not even there."

Skye's attention was back on the cloth.

"Of course, while we bargain for the _Pearl, _we also ask for old Bill Turner. And that Davy never releases his terrible beastie on us again."

"If you think you're going to get all that out of Davy Jones…you're mad."

"I've always been mad."

Skye looked up the beach. "There it is."

Jack looked up. "There what is…"

A sheer wall of rock rose out of the water and reached for the sky. It faintly resembled a gnarled hand.

"Solomon called it a hand reaching out and trying to grasp a soul. The soul of the one he loved."

"Bit possessive, isn't he?"

Skye looked at the trees. She pulled out the compass. "Through those trees…it's there." She bit her lip and looked up at the sky. "Forget what I said about us spending the night on the beach." She glanced at the cloth in her hand. "Things could be harder than I thought. Come on!" She began running back the way they had come. When she spotted the small group sitting in the sand, she shouted. "Come on!"


	20. Chapter 20

Will was on his feet first. "What? What happened?"

"Nothing." Skye reached into the boat and pulled out a bag. She shoved it into Norrington's hands. "Hold that." She grabbed the torches and handed them out. "We're going in now."

Skye kept her pistol out and trained on the back of Norrington's head as they slowly made their way through the trees.

The air was heavy and silent.

"Listen," said Elizabeth. "Nothing. No birds…"

"They're probably all dead," said Skye. "Or they know better than to nest here." She looked at the cloth. "We should be coming up…"

Suddenly Norrington disappeared without a sound and Skye, who was one step behind him, pitched forward into darkness with a shriek. They fell and landed suddenly, Skye on top of Norrington.

She gasped when they landed, not because of the impact.

When Norrington landed on his back, there was the unmistakable sound of several angry hisses.

"Don't move," she said instantly. "Don't move a muscle."

Norrington obeyed.

Skye looked up. She could see the opening, several feet above them. There was no way she could reach it. "Jack?" she said quietly.

Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Tyron where peering down.

"Skye?" called Jack. "Skye, love?"

"Jack, light the torches," Skye said as calmly as possible, even as she felt something slide over her boot. She slowly moved her foot and tucked it under her, ignoring Norrington's grunt on pain as her boot heel dug into his ribs. "Light the torches and drop them down.

Tyron tossed a lit torch down and it landed about three feet from Skye and Norrington.

Skye went white and aimed her pistol. "Good grief!"

"Ah!" cried Norrington. He sat up instantly and was on his feet, dumping Skye to the ground. In the same movement that he stood, he grabbed Skye's arm and swung her to her feet.

Skye fired wildly, hitting a snake that was coming towards them. She shrieked. "Jack! Jack!"

"What is it, love?"

"Snakes! Snakes, everywhere! Jack!"

The room was alive with snakes of every size and color. They blanketed the floor and slithered around the pillars and up the walls. They also slid through the bones of hundreds of skeletons. Piles of bones told the tale of others that had come that way.

"Bugger," muttered Jack. He tossed another torch down.

"Grab the torches!" shouted Will. "Snakes hate fire!"

Norrington grabbed one torch and swished it around his feet, sending exotic looking snakes wiggling and hissing backwards. "Get the other torch!"

Skye grabbed it and waved it around. She had her sword out and chopped the heads off several snakes.

Tyron lowered a rope. "My lady!"

Skye turned and reached for the rope and stopped. Slowly she raised the torch.

Jack watched as a red and black snake slithered over Skye's boot. "Skye?"

Slowly Skye sheathed her sword and pulled out the cloth that was their map. "'The king has brought me into his chambers,'" she read aloud. "We found it." She smiled. "We really found it," she breathed.

"Found what?" Norrington turned. "What's that say?"

"It's Aramaic for what I just said," said Skye. "On the map…it said that once we left the beach, we had to find the chamber of the King." She looked around. "Looks like we found it."

"I'm not coming down there," said Jack. "There's snakes everywhere."

"Oh come on!" Skye looked up and smiled sweetly. "You're not afraid of a few snakes, are you?"

Jack scoffed. "Without a doubt."

Skye looked at Norrington. "Hand me the lantern in your bag."

Norrington handed it to her and jumped when she smashed it on the floor where they had fallen. Oil went everywhere.

"Get back," Skye said as she touched the oil with her torch.

The snakes fled as the flames leapt up and then died down to a smoldering black heap.

Skye looked up. "Come on. Hurry. We don't have much time before they come back."

Jack slid slowly down the rope, loathe to have his feet touch the floor. He hopped over to Skye. "What now? Are we leaving swiftly?"

"Hopefully." Skye studied the cloth. "There's a door…under those words." She looked at the wall. "A door I don't see." She frowned darkly. "Tyron?"

Tyron grunted. He pulled a sledgehammer from where he had strapped it onto hi back. He stumped over to the lettering, ignoring the snakes. He raised the hammer and brought it down with all his strength.

Elizabeth jumped as the hammer smashed through the wall.

Tyron raised the hammer twice more. Then he looked at Skye with his normally grave face. "Sometimes men must make their own doors."

Skye smiled. "Well done." She went through first, burning the cobwebs down as she did.

They moved slowly through a small hallway until they came to the next room. It was a wide room, just as wide as it was long. The floor was blocked off into small blocks, each with a strange symbol on it. The blocks where set twelve across and twelve long. At the other end, there was another door, plainly visible.

They all stared at the floor as if they had never seen anything like it.

"What is that?" asked Elizabeth.

"It's Aramaic," said Skye. She sighed heavily. "On each block, there is a word." She held the torch high and looked around. "Look for lettering on the wall. I have to have a clue."

"Here," said Elizabeth. She blew dust out of lettering set eye level set where she was standing. "What does it say?"

"It says 'Like a lily among thorns, so is my beloved among the world. Without her love, my life is like a cavern of darkness.'" Skye frowned at the words on the wall and then she looked at the words on the floor. "I don't understand," she said quietly to herself. She pulled out her sword and touched one of the blocks. Nothing. Cautiously she tapped it with her foot. She gasped as the block crumbled and her legs went into…nothing. She pitched forward, quickly thrusting her hands out. Suddenly the whole floor seemed to give out and fall away into nothingness.


End file.
